Jet engines which use a combination of impaction and induction to supply the combustible air mixture to the combustion chamber in the jet engine have been proposed. This type of engine is illustrated in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,585 and 4,118,929. One of the problems with this type of engine is that it is difficult to achieve sufficient velocities in the fresh air flowing through the engine to adequately supply the combustion chamber with a combustible air mixture and generate adequate thrust. This is especially true at low speeds. This application is directed to an improvement over my earlier patents enumerated above.